A social network may allow people to develop relationships with one another. To do so, the social network may provide interactive communications between its users. Users of a social network may have the ability to exchange electronic messages, indicate relationship statuses, and share images, music, and video. Users of a social network may also have the ability to share how they interacted with content. Due to these and other features, social networks continue to grow in popularity.
Users of the social network may wish to organize content presented by the social network. Users of the social network may also want to organize content generated through services of content providing systems that are distinct from the social network. Organization of content may facilitate content management by users and encourage discussions about content. Such organization also may provide interesting insights into the behavior of the social network's users.
However, in many cases, a user's actions taken with respect to content may be difficult to manage in the social network. For instance, user interactions with an item of content may not be readily captured or logged as an event that has occurred. Accordingly, in some circumstances, the social network community may not know about or potentially benefit from occurrence of the event.